


Jurassic Newt Fanart

by Abhorsen44



Series: Jurassic Newt [2]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Myrtle - Freeform, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhorsen44/pseuds/Abhorsen44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put any random images/fanart/photoshop of the 'Jurassic Newt' universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stacker and Myrtle photoshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticArche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/gifts), [TamerLorika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerLorika/gifts), [LightningLemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningLemonade/gifts).



> Look what khanandkittens.tumblr made!


	2. Photoseries of Falafel vs. The Stapler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falafel vs. The Stapler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khanandkittens.tumblr again - with a tiny Falafel! gah!

Falafel feels threatened by the office stapler.

 

She attacks! Oh the humanity! Er...

 

Falafel tries to attack the soft innards of the stapler...

 

The stapler springs a surprise attack and has Falafel in its clutches!

 

What are you doing? Oh no...

 

Falafel pries the stapler open...

 

...and begins to feast.

 

Now all of the other office staplers are afraid of my desk. Either that or Lisa keeps stealing my stapler. 


End file.
